Mixed reality (MR) is a technology that merges real worlds and virtual worlds. MR is a technology that produces MR environments where a physical, real-world person and/or objects in physical, real-world scenes co-exist with a virtual, computer-generated person and/or objects in real time. For example, a MR display device can augment a physical, real-world scene with computer-generated graphics (e.g., a dog, a castle, etc.) and allow a user associated with the MR display device to view a composite view of the real world and computer-generated graphics.
MR display devices sometimes leverage varying focal depths of objects in a scene to generate depth perceptions like those that are experienced in the real world. Focal depths are ranges of distances in space that rays of light that appear to emerge from an object placed at given focal depth in a MR display appear with a sharpness above a threshold value if the user is focused at its apparent depth. Advanced MR display devices sometimes leverage light field displays and/or varifocal displays (e.g., focus changes as focal length changes) to achieve varying focal depths. Depth cues can supplement binocular cues received by both eyes, such as stereopsis, eye convergence, disparity, exploitation of parallax, etc., or monocular cues received by one eye, such as size, etc. However, light field displays and varifocal displays are expensive, power consumptive, and/or computationally intensive, and, in some examples, can cause reduced field of view and/or other degradations in performance.